Music Challenge
by Aberolingarn
Summary: My attempt at a music meme fic. This is filed as miscellaneous due to the wide range of fandoms contained within. Please also note that not all pairings are cannonical. Fair warning will be given for chapters/ficlets containing M-rated material.
1. KisukeYoruichi

**(A/N): I do not claim to own any songs or characters mentioned herein other than those I have created myself. If you can find the name in the show's character list- I didn't make it. None of the songs will be of my own creation- I am not that talented. All pairings mentioned in this story collection are my own personal OTPs and may not be strictly cannonical. A (!) in a chapter title will denote mature content, though I can guarantee they will be few and far between- smut/lemons/limes/whatever never have been and probably never will be my strong suit.**

* * *

**Lullaby- Billy Joel**

Urahara smiled as the warm body next to him snuggled closer, purring as he put his arm over her waist. Yoruichi was a very colorful and independent person, and he was extremely happy to say that he was the only one who got to see her like this, with her guard down and putty in his hands after a particularly pleasant round of lovemaking. He stroked her purple hair, and one eye opened in a sleepy but still questioning look.

"Go back to sleep, angel. I was just admiring how beautiful you are." She smiled, and he felt his heart melt.

"You should sleep too, Kisuke." He nodded, lying back down and pulling her close. They drifted off in a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Whenever I call you Friend- Kenny Loggins**

It was happening again, Kisuke mused as Yoruichi waltzed up to the door of the shop, black fur rippling along her back as she rubbed against the doorpost. "Hello, friend." She purred in response, jumping into his arms as the orange-haired girl who had been following her walked slowly into the shop. "So, you're Ichigo's daughter." She started, nodding. "Follow me." He led her into the back room, but he wasn't paying her nearly as much attention as he was to the cat-woman in his arms. Every time he had to call her "Friend" instead of "Lover" or something equally endearing, he found it tugging at his heart, causing a slight twinge of pain. He wondered if he ever would get to call her something more as he tried to help this young child fill a pair of shoes much too big for any one person. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**

She had never been good enough, Yoruichi mused as her father screamed at her. Never smart enough, ladylike enough, and never obedient enough to the head of house's rule. He told her not to associate with commoners, Kisuke Urahara became her best friend. She was not supposed to wander about without a proper escort, she snuck out to explore the Soul Society. She was supposed to marry into the Kuchiki clan, she helped Byakuya to marry his one true love.

The only thing that she did right, in her father's eyes, was to become the captain of the Stealth Force. But through all of this, she was stronger than he thought. So, whenever he hit her and starved her, and put her down, she just smirked at him and thought of the next time she'd do it again, and how Kisuke was waiting for her just outside the walls.

* * *

**Believe- Justin Beiber**

Looking around in wonder, Kisuke could hardly believe the setting he found himself in. He was back in the Soul Society, fully pardoned by the new head captain, and standing across from the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hiori and Soi-Fon were the bridesmaids, Kensei and Shinji the groomsmen, and Tessai stood at Kisuke's shoulder. Yoruichi was resplendent in a white dress with light purple orchids for her bouquet as Juushiro led them through the vows. As they sealed the ceremony with a kiss, Kisuke saw in a flash of images everything they had gone through to get here. He never would have believed it possible, but Four hundred years after they had been exiled to the human world, everyone was back.

* * *

**Go the Distance- Roger Bart**

Looking out the shop window, Kisuke wondered how everyone back in the Soul Society was doing. Sure, he had been exiled, but that was the fault of only one person- Aizen. Other than that, he held no grudges and was genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of his fellow soul reapers. He would have done almost anything to be able to go back and see their faces- to joke with Juushiro and Shunsui, to pour over research with Mayuri, and so many other things. But, for all he had left behind, he had brought the best part with him. He turned to the presence that had appeared at his shoulder, smiling at Yoruichi. "They'll be ok for now."

* * *

**He's a Tramp- Peggy Lee**

He was unkempt at the best of times. He was silly. He was a sloth. But she loved him all the more for it. Hidden under the lazy exterior, Yoruichi knew that Kisuke was everything that she admired- Strong, smart, brave, and loyal. As they trained together for possibly the last time in their "secret base", she couldn't help but plant a kiss on his nose as she snuck past his guard. He stopped dead in his tracks, a dumb look on his face, and she began laughing as a smile slowly spread across his features.

* * *

**Barefoot Bluejean Night- Jake Owen**

It was nice to let go, Yoruichi thought as Kisuke chased her through the ocean surf. The rest of their friends were strung out across the beach, engaged in various other activities, but the two friends (lovers) had opted for their (second) favorite passtime. "You're it!" Yoruichi crowed triumphantly as her fingertips brushed across Kisuke's shoulder. He laughed, his hair held back from his face in a rubber band so it wouldn't get in the way. He was undeniably handsome when he wasn't on guard, and his laugh was infectious as Yoruichi "tripped" and fell into his arms.

"They're never going to grow up, are they?" Shinji asked Kensei. The silver-haired man shrugged.

"I think it's better that way."

* * *

**Listen to your heart- Roxette**

They were panting hard, each one barely able to keep on their feet as they broke apart for the final time, the sparring match ending in a draw. "Nice job, Kisuke." Yoruichi commended with a grin. "You almost got me once or twice." The blonde haired man smiled wiping his hand across his jaw to get rid of some of the sweat.

"The same can be said for you, Yoruichi." His smile seemed somewhat off, Yoruichi thought, but she disregarded it.

"Let's get cleaned up." She made for the hot spring, but he caught her by the arm. "Yes, Kisuke?" He faltered.

"I just… um…" His face turned slightly red, and he released her. She paused. Was he trying to… no, he couldn't be. But what if he…

She took a chance, reaching up to peck him on the lips. "Me too." His grin was brighter than the sun as he swept her off her feet.

* * *

**Wait a Little While- Kenny Loggins**

The wind was crisp as Kisuke stepped out of the squad twelve barracks, making his way through the maze of buildings and deadend roads to the squad one barracks. A messenger had come not long ago to tell him that the head captain had a mission for him. Soon enough, a second pair of footsteps joined his, and Kisuke reached his arm out to wrap around Yoruichi's shoulders. "It's a lovely day, don't you think." She nodded.

"Yes. It is." They continued on in companionable silence. Kisuke would have poured his heart out to her right there, but something told him to just wait, and the right moment would hit him like a ton of bricks. Then Yoruichi shoved him into a wall.

* * *

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

She didn't like that Hanako woman who was always hanging around Kisuke, Yoruichi decided. She wasn't anywhere near good enough for the ditzy blonde man, and watching her try to seduce her friend made jealousy boil in her gut like a snake. But it wasn't really her place, she admonished herself. Kisuke could… date whomever he wanted to. He didn't need her sayso. But all the same…Yoruichi found herself wishing that she could tell the man everything she wanted to be for him, while knowing that she couldn't if she wanted to uphold her duty to the Soul Society. Maybe, once the novelty had worn off and he didn't have that woman practically throwing herself at him, she would tell him. Either way, Yoruichi decided as the woman's shrill voice pierced the air, Kisuke needed a new girlfriend.


	2. ZeroYuki

**Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson**

Zero stood on the roof of the academy, looking up at the full moon and remembering. Yuki had been gone for months, and he had done his best to carry on as if nothing had happened. The world seemed to be dead set against the idea. Everywhere he looked he could see her- laughing by the fountain, pushing back crowds of girls at the entrance to the now-empty moon dorm, but mostly by his side, a small but reassuring presence in his life that had been torn away. Zero gritted his jaw, reprimanding himself as he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. She was a vampire now, and not worthy of his memories, and even less so of his tears.

* * *

**Next 2 You- Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber**

Yuki… Zero found himself smiling as she tried to keep the crowd of day class students away from the night class dorms. She was doing a pretty bad job of it. He moved to help her, smile morphing into a much more characteristic scowl. "Move it!"

Later, they were studying together in the Headmaster's house, and Zero found himself struck speechless by something that Yuki had said. "Do you think we'll ever not be friends?"

He thought back over how she'd always been there, and resolved that that would never change except that he would always be strong for her. "No. Nothing will ever be able to come between us, Yuki."

"Really?" Her eyes were round, full of hope and several other emotions he couldn't place.

"I promise."

She smiled, the smile of an angel. "Thank you, Zero."

* * *

**Frozen- Within Temptation**

Cold… Numb… that was what Zero felt as the bloodlust overtook him. Cold, but also burning. He was consumed by the feeling of fire and ice as he sank down to the floor, hand moving to cover the place where _that woman _had pierced him with her fangs, dooming him to this cursed existence. Lily whickered softly, and he barely managed to see her past the dizzying spirals of pain. He had to keep fighting it, though. He couldn't let this stop him from fulfilling his mission. And, most of all, he couldn't let Yuki find out. He couldn't bear it if she knew he was a monster. Let them think he was cold-hearted. They didn't need to know that he no longer had a soul. "Zero?" He winced at the sound of Yuki's voice, pulling himself to his feet, emotions still numb. "Come on, Zero. We need to get to work."

* * *

**Dynamite- Taio Cruz**

Why had he let Yuki drag him along to this place? Zero hated loud music, and whatever garbage they were blasting from the speakers barely counted as such. But then again… He set his drink down as he turned to watch Yuki dance. While two years younger than himself, Yuki had somehow wormed her way into Zero's heart, taking residence there as a best friend and maybe a little more. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Yuki came over and took his hand. "Come on, Zero. You should be dancing!"

* * *

**Wolf's Rain Ending Theme**

Zero and Yuki exchange looks, each sizing up the other. It had been almost two centuries since they'd last met, and neither one had changed much. She was still short, with big brown eyes and long hair, and he still had a permanent scowl. Maybe this time one of them would die, but Zero doubted it.

* * *

**Tomorrow- SR-71**

Yuki gazed out the window at the moon. Hiyori was sleeping soundly in the bed next to her, but she herself couldn't find enough peace of mind to drift off. How could she, with an army waiting just outside the walls? Everything was crashing down around her, Yuki realized as she pulled her legs up to her chest, arms closing around her knees.

It was all spiraling out of control so quickly, and there was so little that she actually knew that sometimes the entire affair seemed like a dream, or maybe that she was just seeing what was happening to someone else. It was all so very unreal, but then again, so were vampires. Her hand traced the bandage around her neck. That was one reminder that vampires were real. "Zero…" She hadn't seen him much lately, and with her visions of blood and death, she was becoming increasingly more terrified for both him and Kaname. But she wasn't afraid of them. No, she afraid of what secrets lay hidden in her mind.

* * *

**Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts**

"Yuki…"

"Yes Zero?" The petite junior looked up from her calculus homework, wishing, not for the first time, that she was as talented with numbers as her older friend.

Zero stared at her for a moment, taking in the newly styled hair, the way that Yuki was twirling a curl around her finger and how she was chewing on the end of her pencil as she tried to decipher the foreign symbols on the textbook page. She was looking at him expectantly, and the rest of the college campus seemed to go in slow motion as he voiced his question. "Will you go out with me? I know you like Kaname, but…" A suddenly huge gap seemed to force itself between the two of them as Yuki blinked, processing the question.

After a seemingly interminable amount of time passed, she spoke only one word. "Yes." And she turned back to her math, a smiled on her lips. Zero stared at her, a matching expression soon spreading across his face as well, and he leaned over to drop a spur of the moment kiss on her cheek, grinning as her face flushed.

* * *

**Drift Away- Dobie Gray**

Yuki couldn't understand any of it- not that she was a vampire, not that Zero hated her now, and not that everything she had thought she knew was a lie. As soft music came from the record player in the corner of the ballroom, she suddenly wished that it wasn't Aidou who was leading her through the steps of the waltz, but Zero, and to a much less formal melody. She wanted to be a human girl again, chasing crowds away from the night class dorm and staying up too late to fall asleep in class the next day. But that was impossible, so she kept her thoughts to herself, shaking her head when Hanabusa asked if something was wrong, and trying to lose herself in the rhythm of the dance.

* * *

**Hold- Superchick**

God, but Zero hated that sound. Yuki was crying, and it jerked on every one of Zero's heartstrings so that he though they were going to break. "I don't know anymore, Zero." she confided through her tears. "I don't know who I am or what to believe."

His grip on her hand tightened. He had managed to look past her being a vampire, and he could help her through this. "Believe in me, Yuki." he said eventually. "Believe that I will always watch out for you, because you are so much more to me than just a friend." Yuki looked up at him, tearstained face showing a hopeful and much more calm expression. "I love you."


End file.
